bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Jump to Victory
Jump to Victory is the 38th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on November 26th, 2011. Summary Haos Aerogan continues his training in New Vestroia to jump high set by his mistress/master. However he yearns for more battling experience after continuosly jumping higher since the beginning of training. Aerogan then sneaks off to Earth to find a potential battling partner so he can fight other Bakugan. Aerogan transports to Bakugan City but gets a less-than-welcome greeting from each of the Bakugan requesting for a battle. Aerogan is repeatedly buffeted and pinballed until he ends up making a soft landing into Runo's drink, who was relaxing in the park. Runo cleans Aerogan up and explains to him the current climate and how the Battle Brawlers are watching for any signs of Wiseman's movements. Aerogan is elated to hear that Runo is part of the Brawlers and is adamant to be her partner, despite Runo having given up brawling. However she does bring him back to the Brawlers' headquarters where the other Bakugan cites Aerogan's enthusiam to join them but lacks the battling experience and its purpose. Dan leaves saying that Aerogan is now Runo's problem, much to her annoyance. Mira's analysis confirms Aerogan's high jumping prowess but Aerogan asks to train somewhere with Runo so she takes him to a place where Shun goes for his ninja training. Runo repeats her statement that she is not Aerogan's battling partner and that she and her former guardian bakugan Tigrerra gave up battling on the front lines to protect their friends and family. As Aerogan begins jumping, Wiseman is revealed to have eavesdropped on the conversation, surprised that Runo was once a Battle Brawler. He later crashes the party and challenges Runo to a brawl with Balista and Wornot. Dan however shows up, finding Runo and Aerogan through Runo's tracking sinal from Mira. Drago states they came to apologise to Runo before Dan had a chance to say anything else, though he recovers from this by accepting Wiseman's challenge. Drago and Reptak had trouble getting through the combined Nonets' cyclone attack that prevents Dan from activating their abilities but never gave up the fight, revealing to Aerogan their determination to not lose and the true meaning of brawling. When Dan calls upon Dragonoid Destroyer Runo sends Aerogan into battle, using Dragonoid Destroyer to send Aerogan up into the air and strikes the Nonets from above the vortex. While the Nonets quickly recovered the Brawlers used the same tactic again and again defeated the Nonets, forcing Wiseman to retreat. Even though he found the true reason for battling, Aerogan decides to return back to New Vestroia and thanks Runo for being an 'awesome' partner. Later Aerogan apologises to his master/mistress for leaving New Vestroia without her permission. Aerogan's trainer is revealed to be none other than Runo's former partner Tigrerra, who forgives him by saying that no doubt he has learnt much from Runo and the Battle Brawlers. Tigrerra wishes for her and the other brawlers luck and stay safe no matter what. Bakugan Debut *Aerogan Bakugan Returning *Blade Tigrerra Bakugan Seen *Aerogan *Fusion Dragonoid *Reptak *Radizen *Jaakor *Blade Tigrerra *Worton *Balista *Venoclaw *Longfly Combinations Seen *Volkaos Mechtogan Destroyers Seen *Dragonoid Destroyer Trivia *It is revealed that Tigrerra went to New Vestroia like Preyas, so this could mean Gorem went as well. *Tigrerra is the master or mistress of Aerogan. Gallery Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.56.47 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.57.34 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.58.09 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.58.55 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 8.00.36 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-27 at 12.26.03 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-27 at 12.19.34 AM.JPG Category:Bakugan episodes Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge